What If We Were Both
by SasoriHime05
Summary: The legendary Mystic-Bloods are once again awaken, Vampires, Demons, Werewolves,Witches all around are unaware of their existence until two of them emerge again after centuries had passed, because of one man, related to the Uchiha family seeks to overthrow the Moon Council. Sasuke, Naruto, the Rookie Nine, and two new additions have to do what they can to prevent worldwide chaos.


**What If We Were Both**

By: SasoriHime05 & Miz_corky_dearr97

**Note:** I started writing this out in a notebook, then one notebook turned into 2, then 3, so we couldn't help but put our story to good use on fanfiction!

My friend and I started this and wrote this together, so it's finally time to share!

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

Sasuke has to be a tiny bit OOC, because... you'll find out! Can you guess what he is?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1: Pretty & Cute Target

Sasuke made his way around the school, he sensed Naruto's fox cloak somewhere, but he was too far for him to be located. The scents of humans were all over the place, but Sasuke had already pinpointed a specific person for his refill. From what he could tell, she was about his age, and her blood smelled delicious.

Sasuke spotted her when he was halfway around a corner; she was coming out of the school building, obviously by herself. Sasuke examined her as she slowly took her time slipping papers into their assorted spots in her many folders.

She had bright and glossy mahogany red hair that cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful beach waves, glistening blue eyes, which were probably contacts, plump and pale pink lips, and a gorgeous long neck. She carried two bags, a school bag and a large black purse, three folders and two binders.

She was definitely hot, Sasuke concluded, not too pretty, but not too plain either. Cute with her own unique and natural beauty, he had almost made the mistake that she was a dark creature like him if not for the delicious scent of human blood running through her; she even had the right body for him. All her long and slim curved body exposed from the clothes she wore, a slim and perfect fitting lime green dress with a modest V-neck that reached a good 3 ½ inched above her knees, and matching lime green open- toed pumps.

She was a perfect target for him. He hasn't drunk anything fresh ever since his last mission two months ago, this was his chance. Using one of his favorite tricks known as "Shadow- Traveling", he slid into a thick shadow made by a large pole and slipped from shadow to shadow until he made it to a long isolated walk-way, confident that the girl was heading his way.

She came around the corner two minutes later and sighed.

"Ugh, why is the tutoring class so far way?"

Sasuke frowned and slipped out of the shadows while she was distracted by picking up her pencil, but two of her folders also fell. Sasuke took that chance and helped her pick up the tightly closed folders.

* * *

Hiroko stepped out of the building and immediately felt a shiver rundown her spine, she shook it off with a thought.

"W-What was that, why do I feel as if I'm being watched?"

Hiroko continued on to her destination, the Re-Teaching Class, which was on the other side of the campus and where her friend was tutoring and studying abroad from Taiwan.

"Zhang Da Hye, I swear if I see you I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you", she thought irritatingly," why did you HAVE to decide on tutoring others when you're still learning yourself?"

She walked on until she heard a small click on the ground; Hiroko looked down and saw her lead pencil on the concrete. She inwardly groaned and leaned down to pick it up. Just as she managed to pick up her pencil, her folders fell out of her grasp. She inwardly groaned again.

When she reaches out for the folder closest to her, someone else's hand beat her to it.

"Let me get it."

"Th- Thank you"

"You're Japanese, but speak fluent English?"

"Oh! Um, yes, I'm sorry, I do, I can actually speak more languages, but never mind that, I meant thank you."

Hiroko got up and bowed, she looked up and realized that the stranger that had helped her was a boy, a rather handsome one too, who was probably her age. Raven black hair with long side bangs, and at the angle he was in, the back of his head looked like a chickens' tail, she ignored that thought and noticed how dark his eyes were, pitched black like a bottomless pit, giving him a punk and mysterious look.

"He's gorgeous!" she thought, "sexy too, even his voice sounded hot!"

Her thought were interrupted when he handed her folders out towards her and he too, spoke fluent English.

"I know, I understood what you were saying, you're welcome."

Hiroko blushed and looked up at him, finally realizing how tall he was at '6''3'', while she was '5''8''.

Sasuke grinned; knowing what might be running through her mind at the moment, about how handsome or hot he might be looking like right now, or how mysterious he looked.

His grinned turned into a handsome smirk when he noticed her staring; she blushed and quickly glanced in another direction.

"I'm sorry, I must be going now."

She turned away, but he gently grasped her upper arm, stopping her in her steps and turning her around.

"Can you tell me where the nurses office is, I'm lost, and I'd really like some company on my search".

Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate and waited for it to take effect, seconds later, he thought she was finally fazed until she spoke.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I have to meet someone in a bit, but I can give you directions, you continue that way towards that building, go inside, turn right at the end of the hall, you'll see the trophies case, when you get there, turn left, and head straight for about 30 seconds, then turn right, you should be right in front of the nurses office."

Sasuke was in shock, but didn't show it. His Sharingan was blaring right at her, yet she was unaffected and what shocked him the most was when she stared back, right into his dilating red eyes. Sasuke felt as if she was looking right into his soul,

"How?" Sasuke thought, "Sharingan should have hypnotized her and numb her body…"

Sasuke inwardly frowned, he's going to have to use a different tactic, something that usually worked with most girls that he's come by, alluring words and seduction, he can then knock her out and numb her body with his hidden aura.

He leaned in towards her until their faces were inches apart and gave her a seductive smirk, "It's not a boyfriend is it, the reason why you won't kindly escort me to the nurses office yourself?"

"No, I al-"

He stepped closer until they were centimeters apart," You're really cute when you blush."

Her face flushed into an even darker shade of red, almost crimson red. When Sasuke raised arm to wrap it around her shoulders, she surprised him again. Her small hand quickly pushed him away from her and turned away.

"I- I'm sorry, I must go now. Cool circle lens, they just appeared out of nowhere and disappeared exactly the same way, really impressive. I will, uh… hopefully see you around, ok? Bye."

Sasuke stood there with a bewildered expression as she sped away on her 4 ½ inch heels. He quickly regained his composure and thought.

"That's a first, I have to find Itachi, no wait, I'll have to find the dope first… but that was really weird…"

He glanced around himself for any people, he obviously sensed some, but they were meters away, so at the speed of light, he slipped into a shadow and went towards the nurse's office, hoping that they actually have some blood packets to save him the trouble of finding another human girl to drink. This failure already injured too much of his pride as a guy, and as a Kyuuketsuki, in other words... a vampire.

* * *

Hiroko was practically running now, she couldn't tell whether her heart was beating because of the occurrence earlier or because she was running and out of breath.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OMG!" her mind screamed.

She slowed down to a slow walk and gasped at how far she had run, in heels too! Sighing, Hiroko continued walking, the Re-Teaching class was still a long way, and her feet were killing her.

"I'm going to get blisters later...ugh! Kame, what made me wear heels today?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

So what'd you think? This chapter is basically a small prologue, but yeah, Sasuke is a **vampire **if you haven't looked up the word,** Kyuuketsuki**, it means vampire in japanese. In this story, **Vampires, Demons (good demons, because NARUTO can control KYUUBI in this one, he was born with it), Werewolves, Witches (pretty ones, not green ones), and of course, regular human citizens!** But the two main girls in here are a small mix of ** Kyuuketsuki, Demon, and Witch...** so yeah, there you have it! Until next time! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
